shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Georgeina Schaller
Georgeina Schaller is a quality assurance tester and massage therapist. She worked for several years in quality assurance testing for video games, for WayForward among other editors, for whom she tested several titles including the Director's Cut version of Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. Studies Schaller studied from 1999 to 2001 at Apollo High, Simili Valley from which she graduated with a general diploma; from 2007 to 2010 at Morpark College in Liberal Arts; at the Art Institute of California, Hollywood from 2010 to 2012 without completing her diploma, and from 2014 to 2015 at the South California Health Institute from which she graduated in Massage Therapy.https://www.linkedin.com/in/georgeinaschaller Career Georgeina Schaller started her career as a QA tester at THQ, specifically as the Nintendo specialist, from 2004 to 2008. She then moved from 2009 to 2010 in similar capacity at Infinity Ward, and from 2011 to January 2012 she was a store clerk at GameStop. She resumed her job in Quality Assurance for Music Mastermind, Inc. between May and October 2012, and then from November 2012 to May 2013 at Sony America. In January 2014, she started working at WayForward as a quality assurance specialist, testing the Director's Cut version of Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, among other titles. She left in July 2015 and in August of that same year, she started a career as a Massage Therapist. Works This is a list of projects Georgeina Schaller was involved in according to Moby Games.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,239211/ Quality assurance * Full Spectrum Warrior - tester (2004) * Worms: Open Warfare - first party specialist (2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - first party specialist (2006) * My Little Pony: Crystal Princess - The Runaway Rainbow - Nintendo first party specialist (2006) * Monster House - first party specialist (2006) * Games Explosion! - first party specialist (2006) * Finding Nemo: Escape to the Big Blue - first party specialist (2006) * Disney•Pixar Cars - Nintendo first party specialist (2006) * Disney•Pixar Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures - first party specialist (2006) * Barnyard - first party specialist (2006) * Avatar: The Last Airbender - first party specialist (2006) * Alex Rider: Stormbreaker - first party specialist (2006) * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 - first party specialist (2007) * Worms: Open Warfare 2 - first party specialist (2007) * Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command - first party specialist (2007) * Ratatouille - first party specialist (2007) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - first party specialist (2007) * MX vs. ATV Untamed - first party specialist (2007) * Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights - first party specialist (2007) * Elements of Destruction - first party specialist (2007) * Drawn to Life - first party specialist (2007) * Drake & Josh: Talent Showdown - first party specialist (2007) * Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship - first party specialist (2007) * Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth - first party specialist (2007) * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? - first party specialist (2007) * WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 - compliance QA specialist (2008) * Worms: A Space Oddity - first party specialist (2008) * Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise - first party specialist (2008) * Rock University Presents the Naked Brothers Band - compliance QA specialist (2008) * Lock's Quest - first party specialist (2008) * Dropcast - compliance QA specialist (2008) * de Blob - compliance QA specialist (2008) * Big Beach Sports - first party specialist (2008) * American Girl: Kit Mystery Challenge - first party specialist (2008) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - QA (2009) * God of War: Ascension - QA (2013) * Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster - quality assurance tester (2014) * Shantae: Risky's Revenge - Director's Cut - quality assurance tester (2014) * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse - quality assurance tester (2014) * Mighty Switch Force! Hose It Down! - quality assurance tester (2015) * Descendants - quality assurance team (2015) References Category:Crew Category:Crew (Shantae: Risky's Revenge) Category:Crew (Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) Category:Real World Category:WayForward Technologies